Revealing the Monster Within/Gallery
Gallery Images Bismuth reveals her dark nature.png|Bismuth revealing her true dark nature to Steven Universe about utilizing the Breaking Point to shatter the Gemstones of Homeworld Gems. Thunderclap Stare.PNG|Thunderclap and his gang reveals thier true nature to Arlo and Spot when start to chase after them. Hans betraying Anna revealing his true colors.png|Prince Hans betraying Anna, revealing he never loved her, he was just manipulating her for the throne. He then locks her in the room to freeze. You're in Control.webm 001265809.png|Darrell Boxman revealing himself to have ratted out Lord Boxman on Cosma as he prepares to launch his master into the sun and take over his company Box More. Cecil Fredericks revealing himself.png|Cecil Fredericks revealing himself as the sinister scoundrel he truly is and his plan to steal the tablet of Akmunrah. ernesto_true_nature.png|Ernesto de la Cruz revealing his true colors to Miguel, having poisioned Hector and stole his songs for his own gain. He then has Miguel taken away. Bellwether's evil grin.png|Dawn Bellwether revealing her true colors when Judy Hopps discovers that she is the mastermind behind the savage attacks. Varian revealing true nature.jpg|Varian reveals his true vengeance-seeking colors to Rapunzel by betraying her. Ramsley rising to power.png|Ramsley revealing to Jim Evers his treachery to Master Gracey and he plans to have Jim's wife Sara marry the Master. The evil butler then flings Jim out the window. Rourke_with_the_missing_Journal_page.jpg|Rourke revealing his true intention to steal the Atlantean crystal. Cassieref2-1-.png|Cassie Rose reveling her true nature to Jesse's gang and the Youtubers as she is The White Pumpkin. Lotso demanding the toys' obedience.png|Lotso revealing his true twistedly evil colors as he locks Andy's toys at Sunnyside. Dragonball_super_Screenshot_0546.jpg|Frost revealing his true nature Sloan and Bree revealing their true colors to Eliza.jpg|Sloan and Bree Blackburn revealing themselves to Eliza Thornberry to be the ruthless poachers who kidnapped the cheetah cub she tried to save, and also plan to kill a herd of elephants with an electric fence. Clayton revealing his plan to Tarzan.jpg|Clayton revealing his true colors to Tarzan and his sinister plan to cage all the apes before locking him in the brig. Stinky_Pete_the_Prospector.png|Stinky Pete revealing his true colors to Woody, Jessie and Bullseye after sealing the vent shut and revealing that he framed Jessie for turning on the TV last night. Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4902.jpg|Stromboli revealing his true greedy nature after locking Pinocchio in a birdcage to prevent him from going home. The true nature of Waternoose.jpg|Henry J. Waternoose revealing his true colors as he banishes Mike and Sulley into the human world. Royal Pain unleashed.png|Gwen Grayson revealing herself as the evil Royal Pain. Boingo revealing the monster within.png|Boingo revealing himself to be the evil Goody Bandit. Charles Muntz revealing the monster within.png|Charles Muntz revealing his true colors, having gone completely insane, murdered several innocent people just because he was paranoid that they were going to steal "his" bird, and will stop at nothing till he snatches her. Yokai's Reveal.jpg|Robert Callaghan revealing himself when Hiro and the others discover Yokai's true identity. garfield-movie-screencaps.com-1062.jpg|Happy Chapman revealing his true greedy nature as he jealously watches a news report of his more successful brother Walter the news anchor. Gutt_whispers_to_Manny_revealing_his_true_nature.jpg|Captain Gutt revealing his true nature to Manny when the mammoth refuses to join his crew. Anim shockwave pinchy.jpg|Longarm Prime reveals himself to be the true Decepticon double agent, Shockwave, to Optimus Prime, Prowl, Bulkhead, and especially Bumblebee-the very 'Bot who sent the framed Wasp to jail. Eric tasers Kim revealing his true nature.png|Eric betraying Kim Possible, revealing himself to actually be one of Drakken's Synthodrones. He then tasers Kim, knocking her unconscious. Sailor John's true colors.png|Sailor John exposing his true ruthless nature to Thomas as he reveals that he really planned to keep Captain Calles' treasure for himself. Tumblr_m8hzthVUcM1qgp2hpo1_r4_500.gif|Light Yagami revealing his evil side to the Task Force after Near reveals his secret. Given that he no longer needs to hide his dark side, he lets it out with a maniacal laugh. Star-wars-dj-700x301.jpg|DJ revealing his true nature to Finn and Rose as he works for The First Order. Screen Shot 2018-01-19 at 8.56.56 AM.png|Margaret White about to commit murder against her only daughter. Screen Shot 2018-01-22 at 2.53.49 PM.png|Christine chasing down Buddy Repperton. V4_07_00018.png|Whitley Schnee reveals his evil side after manipulating and usurping the inheritance of his father's company from his sister Weiss. Tord_revealing_the_monster_within.PNG|Tord revealing his robot and scheme to Tom. GravesFrostVillainReveal.png|Miranda Frost revealing her true nature when she reveals that she is the one who betrayed James Bond and that she works for Gustav Graves. Turbo-king-candy-33505100-500-203.gif|King Candy unravels his true nature and form as he reveals himself to be a ruthless tyrant and that he is Turbo in disguise. Cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-7542.jpg|Chester V revealing his true intention to steal the FLDSMDFR. Mrs. Quivers rising to power.png|Mrs. Quivers revealing herself as Madison's kidnapper and her true intentions to Sam, Clover and Alex as she transforms from a typical strict nanny into a criminal mastermind. B3513646-3D68-4EBB-89EE-204ED5196FFF.png|Zoe revealing her true colors as she talking to the balls about the gold bracelet when Simon found, but that means the treasure is hers. Vlcsnap-2013-01-30-16h00m46s204.png|Lola revealing her true nature to Oscar when he dumped her. OTP3 (14).png|Vil reveals himself to be the alien warlord Vilgax by extracting Gax from the Omnitrix to make himself younger. PRSPD_A-Rangers.jpg|the A-Squad Rangers reveal themselves to be traitors of S.P.D. as they capture Doggie Krugger and take him to Krugger's nemesis, Emperor Grumm. 488F087D-AE0F-4B0E-A429-0F75FE4424B9.jpeg|Zobek, after he put on the Devil Mask, reveals that he is the final Lord of Shadow, and that he was the one that separated the earth from heaven. Vlcsnap-2018-07-30-15h30m02s26.png|Rameses revealing his true colors to Moses Obadiah Stane revealing the monster within.png|Obadiah Stane revealing his true colors to Tony Stark by betraying him. Tortoise John rising to power.png|Tortoise John revealing his plans to Rango. umbridge_reveal.png|Dolores Umbridge revealing her true colors to Harry Potter. Videos Transformers Animated The End of Blurr|Longarm Prime reveals himself to be the true Decepticon double agent Shockwave, as he compacts and seemingly kills Blurr in order to maintain his cover. Ratchet and Clank Past 146 Meeting Ace Hardlight|Ace Hardlight revealing a darker side as the Dread Zone champion to Ratchet and Clank. Blood Feast Island Pansy Aqua Teen Hunger Adult Swim|Willie Nelson revealing himself to be a man-eating monster as the Aqua Teens discover dead bodies in their attic. Category:Galleries